My Precious Memories
by LiesaTakumi
Summary: Summary: "Red. Those passionate colors just like him. I want to touch that warm hand again…" After the match between Rakuzan with Seirin, Akashi confessed to Kuroko but after that sweet confession Akashi gone without a trace. Kuroko just like a crazy man searching for Akashi but luck never been on his side. After 10 years, Kuroko met…
1. Chapter 1

My Precious Memories

Pairing: AkaKuro

I do not own Kuroko No Basuke :3 I hope you all enjoy my fic. Reviews are always welcome and ignore the grammar :P

* * *

'1 minute more for this bloody match end. We must win for Seirin sake and for Akashi sake too.' That was what Kuroko's thought and he have no choice then, he must marked Akashi 1 on 1.

"You've always been over my expectation Tetsuya, but this match is for Rakuzan." Akashi say with a smirk on his face.

"I'll take that as a compliment Akashi-kun but sorry I will never give up for this match" Kuroko say and he does a 'vanishing drive and do his phantom shoot' without Akashi have time to react.

'The ball is still alive! I must get it!' Akashi ran to the ball and suddenly the ball vanished in front of his eyes.

"Akashi-kun… Gomenasai" Kuroko say and does a 'phantom shoot' again and with that the match belong to Seirin. "100 to 102 winner Seirin!" bow "Thank you for the match!"

"Look at that! Akashi is crying!" one of the audience shout. "Akashi, Aka-chin, Akashichii, Akashi, Aka-chan…"

All the Generation Of Miracle said in unison. Kuroko goes to Akashi and patted his head

"Akashi, gomen ne but I have to win this for my team sake and yours to" Kuroko say with a smile. "

Tetsuya… Gomen, gomen for hurting you for all this time" Akashi continue crying in Kuroko's embrace.

* * *

**-After the match-**

"Oi, Kuroko! Where are you going? The coach gonna kill us if we're late!" Kagami yelled at Kuroko

"I'm not deaf yet Kagami-kun, I'm going home my parent's just came back to home" Kuroko knew if he tell Kagami the truth Kagami will drag him to go to with him.

"Ahh, If that's so go ahead I'll tell the coach about it" Kagami went after that away.

Ahh, what I'm going to do just… huh!? Someone close Kuroko eyes and whisper something Kuroko's ears.

"Tetsuya, I love you so will you go out with me? 'Cause no one will defy me"

This voice Akashi! Kuroko take quick reflex by turn to face Akashi.

"Aww, Tetsuya you're blushing, how cute" Akashi chuckles. "Don't call me cute Akashi-kun!" Kuroko sulked

"Aww, come one Tetsuya you're cute. So your answer for my first question?

What should I do? Accept it or reject it but I love Akashi-kun so accept it "I'll go out with you since no one will defy you, right, Sei-ji-rou-kun?" Kuroko say and give Akashi a kiss on his left cheek. Akashi blushed when Kuroko call by his given name and kiss him.

"Tetsuya you're always goes beyond my expectation"

* * *

~The next morning~

'Ding, dong' someone ring Kuroko's door. "hai, hai wait a minute" Kuroko opens the door and see a rainbow? Oh, wait it's GoM.

"Ohayou, Sei-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san"

"Kurokochii, I'm here too!" Kise cries

"Ahh, ohayou Kise-kun"

"Tetsuya go and take a bath we're going to have lunch together"

"Hai, Sei-kun" Kuroko said with a smile.

'Why was Kuroko call Akashi, Sei-kun? Are they going out?' All GoM thinking to find the answer, but suddenly they heard a loud sound came from the bathroom.

"Tetsuya, Kuroko, Tetsu, Kurokochii, Kuro-chin, Tetsu-kun!" All of them rushed to the bathroom and open the door and all of them blushed

"Minna, did you need something?" Kuroko ask while he soaked himself in the bathtub

"We heard a loud noise just now so we taught that you fall or something…" Kise explain.

"Ah, I'm fine that sound came from Nigou. He don't want to bath yet"

"Ahhh, if that's so we go back to living room come Aomine" Kise drag Aomine away.

"Ahh, Takao will mad at me it's not like I care about it" Midorima went down with his tsundere line.

"Kuro-chin body looks so sweet"

"Atsushi, Himuro-san will never buy you snacks again after this" Akashi say with a smirk

"No, my snacks!" Murasakibara runs down to the living room.

"Tetsuya are you inviting me?"

"No" Kuroko said innocently.

Akashi come closer to Kuroko and say "You know, you're being careless to let the door unlocked. I might came and join you for a bath" Akashi whisper. Kuroko blushes

"Please go out Akashi-kun I'll done in a few minutes"

"Don't wanna" Akashi smirked

"Akashi what taking you so long…" Midorima shocked what he sees.

"Shintarou, you will forget what you saw just now because I say so" Akashi went from the bathroom and whisper to Midorima

"Don't worry I'm also aware what your relationship with that PG, Takao" Akashi said with a voice that will make you feel the chill trough your bone.

At the restaurant

"Sei-kun feed me." Kuroko plea.

"Okay, open your mouth and.."

"Yumm"

"Ano… Aka-chan?"

"Yeah, did you need something Momoi?"

"Eto… Are you and Tetsu-kun are going out?" 'She said it!' All of them said in mind except Akashi and Kuroko. 'Satsuki run for your life!' Aomine give Momoi some kind of instruction to run away from there.

"Momoi-san we just went out for last night"

"Ahh, it's that your choice Testu-kun may you be happy with Akashi." Momoi said and give Kuroko a hug.

"Hoe thoughtful of you Momoi of course he will be happy with me and I hope your relationship with Taiga will go well"

"What, Satsuki! You went out with Bakagami!"

"Don't call him Bakagami, Ahomine! At least I'm not going out with Ki-chan"

"Hey, Momoichii, it's not like I'm the one that ask to go out! Look Murasakichii, he with his boyfriend more intimate than me and Aominechii." Kise point to Murasakibara

"Ara~ Ki-chin it's that wrong to be lovey dovey with my boyfriend at least I'm generous not like Mido-chin, he force his boyfriend to pull the trishaw." Murasakibara point to Midorima

"It's not like I lo-love him th-though, I'm just replied his confession" 'It's mean you love him, baka!' All of them shout in mind except for Kuroko and Akashi.

All of them went home after lunch except Akashi and Kuroko they went to the park. Suddenly, Akashi gone.

"Sei-kun where are you? Don't scare me like this! Sei-kun, Sei-kun!" Kuroko search for Akashi but suddenly

"What are you searching Tetsuya?" A familiar voice ask him

"Ahh, Sei-kun don't scare me like that! I'll get a heart attack if you pop out like that again!"

"Ahh, sorry" Akashi give Kuroko a banquet of wild roses "Take it, it's for you" Akashi say while handing the banquet to Kuroko

"How sweet. Thank you, Sei-kun! Are! Why does this rose is the fake one" Kuroko ask Akashi

"It mean my love for you die when the last petal of these roses fall down to earth. I love you Tetsuya, you are the most important person for me. My only Tetsuya" Akashi said and pull Kuroko in his embrace

"Sei-kun I love you too" Kuroko kiss on Akashi cheek. For Kuroko that was the most happiest day on his life he'll never let Akashi go only death will tear them apart. That was what Kuroko thought but nightmare just only begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**~The next morning~**

Kuroko wake up with his usual bird uh-uhm I'm mean bed hair. 'Can't wait to meet Sei-kun today' Kuroko thought happily. He quickly dress himself up and went to Maji. Akashi promised him yesterday to meet him at there. Kuroko was so impatient so he ended up at Maji 2 hours early from the promise time. Kuroko wait and wait and wait for almost 5 hours.

"Sei-kun is sure late today maybe I should call him?" Kuroko reaches out his handphone and dialed Akashi numbers.

"Sorry the number that you dialed is not on our service" He kept dialed and dialed until his finger grew tired.

'Where did Sei-kun go? Did he want to prank me again?' Kuroko thought

'Should I go to his house?' Kuroko decide to go to Akashi house but when he arrived at there…

'House for sale' Kuroko read the writing on a board that placed in front of the house.

'No! It can't be! Sei-kun!' Kuroko bring out his handphone and called Midorima.

"Midorima-kun did you know where Sei-kun is?" Kuroko ask

"No, I don't know. Why are you asking me? It's not like I'm worried about you though"

"tut… tut… tut…" Kuroko hangs up the phone before he answered Midorima's question.

His finger quickly dialed Murasakibara number "Sorry to interrupt you Murasakibara-kun, may I ask Akashi-kun whereabouts?"

"Ah, Kuro-chin… Sorry I didn't know where is Aka-chin now."

"Thank you for answering me" Kuroko hangs up

'ring.. ring' "What's up Tetsu?"

"Aomine-kun did you know where Akashi-kun right now?"

"No, why would I know I'm not his lover… Oi Tetsu!"

* * *

Kuroko hangs up before Aomine finish talking. 'Sei-kun where are you?!" Kuroko getting more panicked because no one from GoM know where Akashi is. 'Should I stay here?' Kuroko decided to wait Akashi infront of Akashi's house. Kuroko waited for 5 hours and suddenly…

"Oii, Tetsu wake up!"

"What do you want Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked

"Go back home it's cold you know! Are you wanna freeze to death?" Aomine

"If that will make Sei-kun come back I will…" Kuroko said with a sad tone

"Tetsu! I know you worried about him but please don't torture yourself like this! He also wouldn't be happy if he know that you torturing yourself like this.."

"Kurokochii let's go home? Everyone worried about you. We all know that you are so worried about Akshichii." Kise say to Kuroko softly while patting his head.

"Hai," Kuroko try to stand but…. Kuroko fell down and he didn't move an inch.

"Kurokochii! Tetsu!" Aomine lift up Kuroko and he run to find help. Fortunately Midorima was there.

"Oi, green haired freak, help me!" Aomine shout.

"Ganguro beast! What have you done to Kuroko?!" Midorima push Aomine aside and begin to examine Kuroko condition.

"Thank goodness he just have anemia. Now tell me Ahomine where did you found Kuroko?" Midorima ask Aomine with a furious face…

"Uhmm, I….."

"Ahominechii, why did you leave me behind? Ara, Midorimachii you're here?" Kise cut off the conversation between Aomine and Midorima. All of them become quite suddenly.

"It's the best if we bring Kuroko to hospital right now." Midorima speak first.

"Yeah…" They bring Kuroko to Midorima's father hospital. Kuroko detained 3 days in the hospital for further treatment.

"Kuroko! Are you okay? We heard you fainted when searched for Akashi 2 days ago" Kagami shake Kuroko body.

"Oii, Kagami you're going to kill Tetsu if you shook his body like that!" Aomine interfere.

"Come on, you're just jealous right Ahomine?" Kagami smirked

"Why would you think like that! I already have Kise" Aomine shouted.

The atmosphere become awkward suddenly. All of the stay quite until Midorima's father come in.

"Chichiue what wrong?" Midorima ask his father

"Shin-kun, can we discuss this thing personally outside?"

All of them looked panicked in their mind it must be connected with Kuroko's health.

"What you want to talk about chichiue?"

"Shin-kun, actually… You know Kuroko…" Midorima's father looked hesitated to continue talking.

"What's wrong with him chichiue?" Midorima become panicked when his father mentioned Kuroko's name.

"Actually… He's sick…"

"What do you mean he's sick, chichiue?"

"He fainted 2 days ago was not because anemia… He have leukemia…"

Midorima couldn't believe what he just heard. The shock the he receive was too much for him to handle. His feet suddenly couldn't support himself. To avoid him from fell down he hold to his father.

"I know you it's hard to accept it but it's true that he has leukemia. He only left 3 years to live."

"Chichiue, can you find a way to cure him? He's already suffered a lot…"

"But Shin-kun you yourself know that we don't have a way to cure a leukemia yet…"

"Midorima-kun you don't have to feel sympathize to me. I already know that I have leukemia" Suddenly out of nowhere Kuroko standing infront of them.

"B-bbb but…"

"I knew that I have leukemia when I in the 3rd year in Teiko."

Midorima grab Kuroko's collar.

"Why you didn't tell us!" Kuroko shouted at Kuroko.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep this as a secret. It's just…" Kuroko feel hesitate to continue.

"Is it because we 'changed'?

"Yes…" Kuroko looked down.

"I'm sorry…" Midorima's eye's become teary.

Kuroko patted Midorima's head "It's okay" Kuroko smiled.

"Tetsu! Where you have gone?!" Aomine leaped forward.

"Ahomine! Give Kuroko some space to breath!" Kagami pull Aomine to move further from Kuroko.

"Don't be greedy Bakagami! You already have Satsuki"

Kuroko chuckled. "All of you are always lively as ever" All of them started to laugh after they heard to Kuroko.

* * *

**~Dictionary~**

Chichiue= honorable father

Minna I'm soooooo sorry for the late update… Akashi keep babbling at me to study for the exam.

Akashi: No, I'm not! I just ordered you to study for the sake of your future.

Liesa: Yeah, yeah.

Akashi: Liesa-san your study hours have been doubled _**smirk**_

Liesa: Noooooo! _**run out from the room**_

Akashi: Btw, minna please give your review and a bit idea to Liesa-san. Well, she's a bit stupid so she need some inspiration from you guys :)


End file.
